Naruto  Ein Bijuu in Menschengestalt
by bombenmeister
Summary: In dieser Story wird die Frage behandelt, was passiert wäre, wenn Naruto in seinen frühen Jahren keinen seelischen Beistand durch Iruka erhalten hätte.


Vor 12 Jahren tauchte im Dorf Konoha-Gakure ein neunschwänziges Fuchsungeheuer auf. Wenn es mit seinen Schwänzen ausschlug, türmten sich Gezeitenwellen und Gebirge stürzten ein. Die Menschen wussten nicht, was zu tun war, und riefen mächtige Ninjas zu Hilfe. Doch nur einer von ihnen konnte das Ungeheuer bezwingen, er bezahlte dafür mit seinem Leben. Dieser Ninja war: Der Hokage der vierten Generation.

Heute:

Naruto Uzumaki rannte, so schnell es ging, die Straße hinab.

"Wenn wir dich in die Finger bekommen, setzt es was!", schrien seine Verfolger, zwei ausgebildete Shinobi.

"Haltet doch den Rand!", rief Naruto spöttisch und zeigte ihnen den Mittelfinger. "Ich bin der Tollste, weil ich was gemacht habe, was sich keiner von euch trauen würde!"

Der Junge hatte in der Tat etwas Schlimmes gemacht: Er hatte die steinernen Gesichter der Hokage, der besten Ninja des Dorfes, mit Graffiti beschmiert, und zwar mit wasserfester Farbe.

Schließlich holte Naruto, als er für kurze Zeit außer Sichtweite war, ein großes Tuch hervor, das das selbe Muster wie ein Zaun hatte. Damit lehnte er sich sich an einen solchen und wurde somit, hinter dem Tuch versteckt, praktisch unsichtbar.

Seine Verfolger schluckten den Köder und rannten voll an ihm vorbei.

Triumphierend sah Naruto hinter dem Tuch hervor und murmelte grinsend: "Dass es so leicht war, hätte ich nicht gedacht!"

"Ach ja?", grollte eine Stimme hinter Naruto.  
>Entsetzt drehte sich der Junge um und sah in die Augen seines übellaunigen Senseis.<p>

Takeshi-Sensei war ein frustrierter, mittelmäßig talentierter Ninja, der es im Laufe der 35 Jahre, die er nun zählte, nicht über den Rang eines Chunin hinaus geschafft hatte.

"H-hallo, Takeshi-Sensei.", stammelte Naruto. Er zitterte, denn mit diesem Mann war nicht gut Kirschen essen. Takeshi-Sensei war der meistgefürchtete Lehrer der Akademie und ausgerechnet er war Narutos Klassenlehrer. Er hatte schmale Wangenknochen, schulterlange, braune Haare und einen finsteren Blick.

"Was hast du getan?", fauchte er giftig, packte Naruto am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

"Ni-nichts.", stammelte Naruto, doch er wusste, dass man ihm nicht glauben würde.

Sein Lehrer packte ihn und schleifte Naruto über den Boden zur Akademie, ohne Rücksicht auf den Jungen.

Wenig später im Klassenzimmer.

"So!", brüllte Takeshi-Sensei. "Weil Naruto wieder einmal Blödsinn angestellt hat, werdet ihr jetzt alle das Verwandlungs-Jutsu üben! Ihr könnt euch bei ihm beschweren!" Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf Naruto.

Ein allgemeines Murren erfüllte den Klassenraum.

"He, du Spast.", knurrte ein Mitschüler und stieß Naruto seinen Ellbogen in die Seite. "Das ist alles deine Schuld."

"Ach geh fort!", schnauzte Naruto ihn an.

"Ruhe da hinten, Uzumaki!", donnerte der Lehrer von vorne, während die Schüler nacheinander vor ihn traten und seine Gestalt imitierten.

Schließlich war Naruto an der Reihe. Er würde es dem fiesen Lehrer schon heimzahlen!  
>Er stellte sich vor Takeshi-Sensei und rief: "Henge no jutsu!"<p>

Poff. Eine nackte Frau stand vor dem Sensei. Diesem klappte die Kinnlade herunter. DAS hatte noch kein Schüler gewagt.

Mit einem weiterem Poff stand wieder Naruto vor ihm. "Das ist mein Sexy-Jutsu, nicht schlecht, was?"

Ein schneidendes Geräusch ertönte, als der Rohrstock Narutos Gesicht traf.

Fassungslos tastete der Junge an die Stelle, wo er getroffen worden war. Als Naruto seine Hand ansah, war Blut an dieser.

"So etwas wagst du nie wieder.", sagte Takeshi-Sensei mit einem gefährlichen Unterton. "ODER DU WIRST NACHSITZEN, BIS DU ALT UND GRAU BIIIST!", brüllte er. Einige Schüler kicherten verstohlen.

Naruto musste dagegen ankämpfen, loszuheulen. Nein, vor diesem Lehrer würde er das nicht. Schließlich hatte auch er seinen Stolz. Zudem würde er eh von allen nur noch mehr ausgelacht werden.

Stattessen ging er stumm zu seinem Platz und setzte sich.

Nach den Unterricht stand Naruto das Schlimmste noch bevor: Die Beseitigung des Graffitis unter Aufsicht von Takeshi-Sensei.

"Heut noch, ich will langsam nach Hause!", schnauzte der Lehrer den Schüler an.

"Machen Sie' s doch selber, der Drecksjob geht mir gegen den Strich!"

Das war das Seltsame an der Sache: Egal, wie viel Angst Naruto vor seinem Lehrer vor Kurzem noch gehabt hatte, er war nie um einen frechen Kommentar verlegen. Die Worte rutschten ihm einfach heraus.

"Was hast du gesagt?", brauste Takeshi-Sensei auf. "Wenn du in einer halben Stunde nicht fertig bist, verabreiche ich dir die Tracht Prügel deines Lebens!"

Dies trieb den entsetzten Naruto wirklich zur Eile an.

Am nächsten Morgen war es dann soweit. Wiedereinmal stand die Prüfung zum Ninja an.

Naruto schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als er das Klassenzimmer betrat. Er war bereits zweimal durchgefallen, er musste es einfach schaffen. Sonst würde er seinen Traum, Hokage zu werden, niemals erfüllen können.

"Die Prüflinge kommen nachher in den Prüfungsraum!", rief Takeshi-Sensei. "Thema ist:...", er bedachte Naruto mit einem gemeinem Grinsen, "Das Jutsu der Doppelgänger!"

Oh nein, schoss es Naruto durch den Kopf. Das war sein totaler Schwachpunkt. Sein Lehrer wusste dies - und deshalb beinhaltete auch jede Prüfung das Beschwören von Doppelgängern.

Als Naruto dran war, betrat er den Prüfungsraum.

"Bunshin no jutsu!", rief der Junge.

Poff. Entsetzt starrte Naruto zu seiner Linken. Dort lag ein einzelner Doppelgänger am Boden. Falls es überhaupt als Doppelgänger zu bezeichnen war und nicht viel eher als ein 'Etwas'.

"Durchgefallen.", sagte Takeshi-Sensei triumphierend. Sein überhebliches und hämisches Grinsen war unübersehbar.

Verdammt, er hatte wieder nicht bestanden! Wieder war sein Traum weiter in die Ferne gerückt!

"Könnten wir ihn nicht bestehen lassen?", fragte der weißhaarige junge Mann neben Takeshi-Sensei. "Ich meine, es ist schon sein dritter Anlauf und irgendwie hat er einen Doppelgänger erschaffen."

Narutos Miene hellte sich auf. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer!

"Haben Sie zuviel Drogen genommen, Mizuki?", fuhr der ältere Sensei ihn an. "Alle anderen haben mindestens drei Doppelgänger hingekriegt! Und schauen Sie sich das Ding doch mal an! Niemals wird so was Unfähiges durch die Abschlussprüfung kommen, jedenfalls nicht, solange ich es verhindern kann! Raus jetzt, Uzumaki, Nächster!"

Während die anderen Absolventen ihre bestandene Prüfung feierten, saß Naruto alleine auf einer Schaukel.

"Das ist also der Junge, der als einziger nicht bestanden hat." "Pah, geschieht ihm recht!" "Gell, wär doch ne Katastrophe, wenn sowas Ninja werden würde, schließlich ist er doch..." "Pssst, darüber darf man nicht reden." Die Stimmen der beiden Frauen drangen zu Naruto. Er hörte zwar nur Fetzen, doch es war genug, um seine Stimmung noch weiter zu senken.

"Naruto, wir sollten reden." Das war doch Mizuki-Senseis Stimme! "Komm mit."

"Ich finde, du bist zu hart zu Naruto, Takeshi.", sagte der dritte Hokage nachdenklich. Die beiden standen an der Wand des Schulhauses und sahen auf die glücklichen Kinder und ihre Eltern. "Kannst du ihn denn überhaupt nicht verstehen?"

"Ich werde, so lange ich lebe, verhindern, dass ER ein Ninja wird! Wo käme unser Dorf denn sonst hin?", grollte der Angesprochene.

"Es ist wegen deiner Schwester, nicht wahr?"

"Bitte, Hokage-sama, ich flehe Euch an, sprechen Sie nicht weiter!", schluchzte der Lehrer und wandte sich ab.

"Ich wollte wirklich die Prüfung bestehen.", murmelte Naruto betrübt. Er und Mizuki-Sensei saßen auf dem Balkon eines hohen Gebäudes. "Aber mit diesem Lehrer geht es einfach nicht. Takeshi-Sensei hasst mich!"

"Ich finde, du siehst das alles ein wenig zu negativ.", sagte der Weißhaarige aufmunternd. "Er will, dass du stark wirst, darum macht er die Prüfungen immer so schwer. Mit Hass hat das nichts zu tun, glaube mir."

"Ihre Worte sind nett gemeint, aber weiter bringen sie mich auch nicht.", murmelte Naruto gesenkten Hauptes. "Und Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass er mich nicht hasst."

"Weißt du...", fing der Sensei an, "Es gibt da ein Geheimnis, in das ich dich einweihen werde."

"Ein Geheimnis?", fragte Naruto verdutzt. Das hatte seine Neugier geweckt.

"Es gibt da eine Schriftrolle, die der Hokage verwahrt, auf der ganz viele Jutsus drauf geschrieben sind. Wenn du auch nur ein einziges Jutsu dieser Rolle beherrschst, dann ist es Takeshis Pflicht, dich bestehen zu lassen, denn ein Gesetz in Konoha verbietet, dass einer so talentierten Person das Ninja-sein verwehrt wird."

"Wirklich?" Naruto war hellauf begeistert.

"Ich werde dir alles genau erklären, mein Junge..."

Takeshi lag in seinem Bett und durchlebte noch einmal die Schrecken von vor 12 Jahren.

Er und zahlreiche andere tapfere Shinobi standen der wohl schrecklichsten Wesenheit aller Zeiten gegenüber, die mit einem Streich ein Dutzend Ninja auslöschen konnte.

"Haltet ihn auf, bis Hokage-sama da ist!", schrie der Anführer.

"Ich lasse dich nicht gewähren, du Monster.", sagte eine Frauenstimme neben Takeshi. Seine Schwester! Sie stürmte vor, attackierte den Fuchs mit ihren Jutsus.

Dieser grollte verächtlich und rammt einen Kopf gegen die Felswand. Ein gewaltiger Brocken löste sich aus ihr und begrub mehrere Ninja unter sich, auch die Schwester.

"NEEEIIIN!", brüllte Takeshi verzweifelt.

"Takeshi-Sensei, aufwachen!", rief eine Stimme, Genannter schreckte hoch. Es war Mizuki.

"Was ist denn?", murmelte Takeshi schlaftrunken. "Sie wecken ja meine ganze Familie auf."

"Es ist eine Katastrophe! Naruto hat die Schriftrolle gestohlen! DIE Schriftrolle!", erklärte der jüngere Chunin mit entsetztem Gesicht.

Sofort war der Ältere hellwach, stürmte aus dem Haus.

Draußen war schon eine Gruppe Ninja versammelt.

"Diesmal ist er zu weit gegangen!", rief einer von ihnen wütend.

"Das war kein harmloser Streich!", polterte ein anderer.

"Bringt mir Naruto!", rief der Hokage, der vor ihnen versammelt war. Auch er hatte eine sehr ernst Miene aufgesetzt.

Sofort machten sich die Ninja auf den Weg.

Naruto war erschöpft. Mehrere Stunden hatte er nun schon trainiert an einem völlig sicheren Platz, den Mizuki-Sensei ihm beschrieben hatte. Die Rolle zu bekommen war leicht gewesen, weil der Hokage gerade nicht zu Hause gewesen war.

Naruto beherrschte das Jutsu der Schattendoppelgänger nun perfekt. Er hatte sich extra dieses Jutsu ausgesucht, damit es einen direkten Vergleich mit der Leistung von vorher geben konnte. Es war zwar immer seine Schwäche gewesen, doch nun hatte er es halbwegs verstanden.

"Hier steckst du also!"

Oh nein! Takeshi-Senseis Stimme!

"Hallo, Sensei!", sagte Naruto etwas ängstlich.

Zorn lag in der Stimme von Takeshi, als dieser sagte: "Du hast den größten Ärger bisher am Hals, Kleiner! Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

"Ich habe ein Jutsu der Rolle gelernt und wenn es klappt, musst du mich bestehen lassen, oder?" Narutos Stimme wurde langsam mutiger. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Alles oder nichts! Wenn Mizuki-Sensei Recht hatte, konnte ihm nichts passieren.

Doch Takeshi-Sensei begann plötzlich wie ein Irrer zu lachen. "Willst du dich eigentlich lächerlich machen? Das ist der größte Scheiß, den ich je gehört hab! Wie kommst du denn auf so einen Blödsinn?"

Naruto starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Aber... ich... Mizuki-Sensei sagte doch..."

Auch Takeshi-Senseis Augen weiteten sich nun. "Mizuki?"

Fast im selben Moment ging ein Kunai-Regen auf ihn nieder, der Sensei wich gerade rechtzeitig aus, eines der Kunai bohrte sich allerdings in sein Bein.

Auf einem Ast saß Mizuki, ein teuflisches Lächeln im Gesicht. "So und jetzt her mit der Rolle, Kleiner!"

Naruto sah ihn geschockt an. Mizuki hatte ihn belogen.

"Gib sie ihm auf keinem Fall!", brüllte Takeshi plötzlich. "Die Rolle ist ein gefährliches Schriftstück! Mizuki hat dich benutzt, um an sie zu kommen! Sei ausnahmsweise ein braver Junge und gib mir die Rolle!"

"Er lügt.", sagte der Weißhaarige. "Takeshi will, dass es dir schlecht geht, darum verhindert er auch immer, dass du Ninja wirst! Mit der Rolle ist es genauso!"

"Wage es nicht, meinen Befehl zu ignorieren, Kleiner!", fauchte Takeshi plötzlich wütend.

Naruto sah verwirrt und entsetzt von Einem zum Anderen, wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, wem er die Rolle denn nun geben sollte.

"Ok, ich erzähle dir, warum dich alle hassen!", rief Mizuki.

Takeshi schwieg. Sein Gesicht erhärtete sich.

"Was?" Naruto begann zu zittern.

"Von der Vereinbarung, die bei deiner Geburt getroffen wurde und von der alle wissen, außer du!", fuhr der Weißhaarige fort.

"Was für eine Vereinbarung?", rief Naruto verzweifelt. "WAS FÜR EINE VEREINBARUNG?"

"Die Vereinbarung, dass niemand wissen darf, dass du in Wahrheit der Neunschwänzige bist! Du bist der Neunschwänzige, der Takeshis Schwester getötet und ganze Dorf in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat! Darum hassen dich auch alle, allen voran Takeshi!"

Langam drangen Mizukis Worte zu Naruto durch. "NEEEEIIIIIN!", brüllte der Blonde, doch es half nichts. Chakra sammelte sich um ihn.

"Und nun gib mir die Rolle oder ich hole sie mir mit Gewalt!", polterte Mizuki.

Als Naruto keine Anstalten machte, ihm die Rolle zu geben, holte der skrupellose Ninja ein großes Shuriken von seinem Rücken und schleuderte es auf Naruto.

Mit einem Schock erwachte Naruto aus seiner Raserei und dem Jungen wurde klar, dass dieses Ding ihn in zwei Hälften spalten konnte. Er wollte davonrennen, stolperte jedoch über einen Zweig, fiel hin und das war sein Glück, denn so flog das Shuriken über seinen Rücken hinweg. Naruto spürte allerdings den Wind, den das Shuriken verursache.

"Tsss.", schnaubte Mizuki verächtlich.  
>"Mist!", rief Takeshi und schlug vor Wut gegen den Baum, der ihm am Nächsten stand. Insgeheim hatte der Lehrer sich wohl schon gefreut, dass er, Naruto, endlich sterben würde.<p>

Niemand würde ihm hier helfen, schoss es dem Jungen durch den Kopf. Alle wollten ihn tot sehen. Panisch schappte er sich die große Schriftrolle und rannte um sein Leben, weg von hier.

Takeshi war auf der Suche nach Naruto. Verdammt, er hatte ihn doch tatsächlich entkommen lassen!

Während er so durch den Wald sprintete, bemerkte er plötzlich, nur ein paar Meter von sich entfernt, eine Baumreihe weiter, Mizuki, der das Selbe tat, nach Naruto suchte.

"Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall!", rief der ältere Chunin voller unterdrücktem Zorn, rannte auf den Jüngeren zu und wollte ihn mit der Faust niederschlagen, doch dieser wehrte den Schlag ab und schleuderte Takeshi voll gegen einen Baum. Der Ältere krachte auf den Boden und blieb am Fuße des Baumes liegen. Verdammt, Mizuki war wesentlich stärker, als er gedacht hatte!

"Gibs auf, Alter, du kannst mich nicht aufhalten!", höhnte Mizuki. "Ich werde diese Rolle bekommen! Dann vergrößere ich meine Macht und werde in aller Welt berühmt!"

"Das werden wir ja sehen.", knurrte Takeshi. "Wer weiß, wo Uzumaki jetzt mit der Rolle ist?"

Naruto schreckte auf, als sein Name fiel. Der Zwölfjährige war doch tatsächlich auf der anderen Seite des selben Baumes, an dem auch Takeshi kauerte, versteckt.

"Naruto ist genauso wie ich!", spottete Mizuki. "Mit der Schriftrolle kann dieser Fuchsdämon machen, was er will!"

"Ja...", murmelte Takeshi kalt.

Verdammt, Naruto starrte betrübt auf den Boden. Er wurde also wirklich gehasst.

"Ich werde dem dritten Hokage niemals verzeihen, dass er dieses Stück Dreck am Leben gelassen hat!", grollte Takeshi verbittert. "Und wenn ich schon damit leben muss, dass dieser elende neunschwänzige Fuchs, der meine Schwester auf dem Gewissen hat, überleben darf, so kann es mir doch wenigstens ein wenig Befriedigung verschaffen, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen!" Während Takeshi sprach, hatten sich seine Augen im Hass und Wahnsinn immer mehr geweitet.

Mizuki hatte seine diebische Freude an der Sache. "Zeigst du also dein wahres Gesicht, Takeshi? Du bist keinen Deut besser als ich!"

"JA! ICH GEBE ES ZUUU!", brüllte der Ältere der beiden Senseis, nun völlig durchgedreht. "DIESES ELENDE BALG HÄTTE MAN ERHÄNGEN ODER ERSAUFEN SOLLEN!"

Bin ich wirklich so wertlos, fragte sich Naruto, völlig am Ende mit den Nerven.

"Schämst du dich denn gar nicht?", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme, die offenbar ganz aus Narutos Innerem kam. Sie triefte nur so vor Hass und Bösartigkeit und fuhr Naruto durch Mark und Bein. "Lässt dir diese Unverschämtheiten Jahre lang gefallen! In was für einem Waschlappen wurde ich nur versiegelt?"  
>Narutos Augen weiteten sich. Die Stimme hatte Recht. Die Anderen waren alle schlecht, er hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis kam die Wut. Der Hass. Für die Bösartigkeiten, die er all die Jahre ertragen musste. Naruto erinnerte sich wieder an all die kalten Blicke, mit denen er immer bedacht worden war. Niemand hatte je etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen! NIE! Er wollte all diese elenden Bastarde leiden lassen! Beginnend mit den beiden Arschlöchern dort drüben! Und seltsamerweise fühlte er sich stark genug, es zu schaffen! Eine rote Energie ging durch seinen Körper, umhüllte ihn vollständig.<p>

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen schlug Naruto gegen den Baum, der ihn und Takeshi trennte. Ein Riss zog sich langsam durch den gesamten Baum, dann fiel dieser.

Takeshi konnte sich gerade noch zur Seite rollen und aufspringen, auch Mizuki musste ausweichen. Als der ältere Sensei nach vorne sah, bekam er den Schreck seines Lebens. Dort stand Naruto, doch er war wie ausgewechselt. Um den ganzen Körper des Jungen waberte eine rote Aura, die einen Fuchs mit einem Schwanz formte, Uzumaki hatte rote Augen, die hasserfüllt auf die beiden Chunin starrten, seine Striche in der Backe waren verwischt, die Hände ähnelten eher Krallen.

In dem Moment, wo Takeshi seinen Gegner erfasst hatte, sprang dieser auch schon rasend schnell auf ihn zu und stieß dem geschockten Ninja die 'Hand' direkt durch das Herz. Blut spritzte, die Sicht des 35-jährigen verschwamm. Hatte er also doch all die Zeit Recht gehabt, war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er starb.

Naruto zog seine Hand aus dem toten Körper. Auch dabei spritzte überall Blut.

Er stand immer noch unter Schock. Der Junge hatte gerade geTÖTET! Und... er fühlte kein Bedauern. Nein, es war ein großartiges Gefühl, endlich das Leben des Mannes, der ihn all die Jahre gequält hatte, gewaltsam zu beenden. Ein Grinsen des Wahnsinns huschte über Narutos Gesicht. Er begann zu lachen, ausgeflippt, verrückt.

Er wollte mehr! Mehr töten! Naruto Uzumaki wollte dieses Gefühl der Macht wieder spüren!

Und so fiel sein Blick als Nächstes auf Mizuki. Dieser wich mit purer Angst im Gesicht langsam zurück.

"B-bleib weg! Du Monster!" Seine hysterische Stimme überschlug sich, was Naruto nur noch mehr belustigte.

Dreckig lachend erhob der Dämon seine Hände. "Ich habe mein neues Jutsu noch nicht ausprobiert! Das soll ich doch nicht umsonst gelernt haben, oder, Sensei?"

Panisch brüllend wandte Mizuki sich um und rannte um sein Leben.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!", schrie Naruto und bildete das Fingerzeichen. Das neue Chakra, dass er hatte, erleichterte ihm das Jutsu ungemein.

Und so war Mizuki von einem Moment auf den anderen von eintausend Narutos umzingelt, die alle so diabolisch waren, wie das Original. "Wo willst du denn hin, Mizuki?", riefen die Schattendoppelgänger. "Findest keinen Fluchtweg mehr, was, Mizuki?"

Narutos Opfer sah sich verzweifelt um, mit diesem Jutsu das erste Mal im Leben konfrontiert.

Schreiend holte Mizuki sein Shuriken hervor und warf es in die Menge, die ihn umzingelte, doch er erreichte lediglich, dass etwa zehn der tausend Doppelgänger verpufften.

"Niedlich!", riefen die Narutos lachend. "Und jetzt... HOLEN WIR IHN UNS! YEEEAAAAH!"

Die Narutos rannten plötzlich alle auf Mizuki zu. Dieser sah sich verzweifelt um, als er erkannte, dass es für ihn keinen Ausweg gab, begann er zu schreien. Die tausend hasserfüllten Augenpaare, die tausend mordlüsternen, grinsenden Münder, die tausend teuflischen Narutos. Hatten ihn fast erreicht...

Razz, razz, razz, razz, razz, razz, razz...


End file.
